Jean-Paul Valley (New Earth)
Origins A test-tube baby, from his conception Jean-Paul's genetic structure was altered by scientists with Animal DNA, engineering him to be capable of feats beyond those of a normal human. He grew up oblivious to his intended larger purpose, and became a student of Programming at Gotham University. He learned of his family's legacy when his father, the previous Azrael, crawled bleeding to his apartment one night in costume, having been mortally wounded by LeHah. Before requesting that his body be dumped somewhere where the family secrets wouldn't be uncovered, his father supplied him with money, and the means to travel to Switzerland and meet with the Order of St. Dumas who would supply him with his training. It was later revealed that his father had actually been attempting to supply Jean-Paul with the means to escape the Order's influences, but his intentions were misread. In the Swiss Alps, a man named Nomoz taught Valley of the responsibilities of Azrael, and revealed that despite believing himself to be rather mild-mannered, he was in reality already a more-than-capable fighter requiring no additional training (apart from a few months of intense exercise in order to build up his body), having been already unknowingly suitably conditioned. His conditioning is the result of a process referred to as "The System", the full implications on the human psyche of which have never been fully explained. In his first time donning his costume, Azrael meets Batman (Bruce Wayne), accompanied by his butler Alfred, who had traveled to Switzerland investigating the mystery behind Azrael's father's death, the nature of which had inadvertently instigated a riot. Although at first they were at odds with each other, Azrael was eventually forced to rescue Bruce from Biis (LeHah), and ended up rejecting the Order's violent and uncaring methods in favor of the more humanitarian efforts Batman encourages. Already being aware of Wayne's secret identity, he traveled back to Gotham and began working with the Batman Family. Knightfall Bruce quickly began to train Azrael as a replacement Batman, to protect Gotham City in the event that an emergency should prevent him from doing it himself. Valley was called up to active duty under the cowl sooner than expected, when the supervillain Bane broke Bruce Wayne's spine, crippling him and forcing him into a wheelchair. Although initially effective in his role, the effect of The System on Valley's mind led him to becoming a much more cold and violent Caped Crusader, alienating many of Batman's former friends and allies, including notable Commissioner Gordon and Robin. For a period, Jean-Paul went insane. Utilizing skills implanted deeply within his mind, he modified the Bat-suit to a much more technologically advanced version capable of inflicting more damage. While as intended, it was initially difficult to discern that a new man was underneath the suit, several people close to Batman on both sides of the law were immediately able to tell that it was someone new, most notably Catwoman and the Joker. However, as Valley grew more involved in his role, it quickly became apparent that he was of a different breed. He allowed the mass murderer Abbatoir to fall to his death, and allowed several other innocent people to die as indirect results of his actions, preferring to punish criminals rather than save lives. He found detective work to be boring, and concentrated much more on the physical aspects of crime-fighting. His adventures as Batman would also frequently take him outside of Gotham City, functioning in Batman's role along with other heroes even in large battles such as the Bloodbath mission launched by Amanda Waller against the Taker. Although Valley appeared to be doing a good job of cleaning up crime in Gotham, it was quickly brought to the attention of Bruce Wayne that his methods were both violent and irresponsible. However, he was also able to defeat Bane in single combat, albeit using the innovations of his new suit. Although Jean-Paul, in his mentally-altered state, believed himself to be a superior Batman, and a logical permanent successor, after Wayne's recovery, he was forcibly ejected from the position through physical combat when he refused to relinquish it. He was defeated when tricked into removing his armor's helmet, after which the dominant personality of Jean-Paul Valley, the shy Gotham University student, came through. Feeling shamed, Valley returned to his identity as Azrael and sought to redeem himself in Batman's eyes. Agent of the Bat After the Knightfall incident, Jean-Paul Valley became a vagrant, and was approached by Batman, who offered to give him funds to find out about his origins. This led to him to travel around the world, and he eventually destroyed the splinter faction of the Order of St. Dumas that had spawned him. He changed from being focused on his quarrel with the Order, to being strictly obedient to Batman, to finally becoming more his own independent crimefighter. He would make several costume changes throughout his life as Azrael reflecting his internal changes.DC Comics Encyclopedia Azrael assisted the Bat-family regularly, acting as a major force during the Contagion fiasco, and as a large player in the No Man's Land crisis when Gotham City was abandoned by the United States government after an earthquake, becoming an impoverished gang-ruled battlezone. During this time, he found a kindred spirit in Batgirl, another child raised for a life of violence, (developing a sort of "big brother" type of relationship with her) and she in him.''Azrael: Agent of the Bat'' #50-61 He regularly fought the forces of Biis as well, and worked actively to bring about the downfall of the Order of St. Dumas, a task in which he mostly succeeded. It was also during this time that Azrael encountered another new foe, Scratch. . Jean-Paul, even in his civilian identity, was continually plagued by hallucinations presumably brought up by The System, manifesting both his own father and St. Dumas himself. His struggles with insanity were a recurring problem for him, although he was usually able to fight through them. After No Man's Land, Jean-Paul set up a clinic based in an old cathedral with Dr. Leslie Thompkins, with the help of his friend and mentor, former psychiatrist Brian Bryan. Sometime after this, Jean-Paul established a base of operations for himself at a small castle-like structure formerly owned by the Order of St. Dumas. This castle was situated near Ossaville, a small community about 100 miles away from Gotham City with a population of less than 28 people. This base was in considerable disrepair, so Batman sent Harold Allnut to live with Jean-Paul in the building and repair it, as Jean-Paul lacked the necessary skills to do so. Jean-Paul established his position as the protector of Ossaville after he chased away a biker gang which was threatening it at the time. Death and Legacy Azrael was eventually killed in a fight with his two greatest enemies, Biis and Scratch, following an attempt by the latter to once again frame Azrael for various crimes. Azrael was shot through his armor by multiple teflon-coated bullets, and then tumbled off of a balcony with LeHah. LeHah survived, and Scratch was arrested, but Jean-Paul tragically perished. Although his costume was recovered, his corpse was not. Five years later, the Order of Purity, a splinter sect of the Sacred Order of St. Dumas created a new Azrael for Gotham City in ex-police officer Michael Lane, who has taken on his duties with gusto. Blackest Night Jean-Paul Valley was revived as a member of the Black Lantern Corps with a power ring. He murders a bystander, proclaiming, "You don't deserve a savior who sacrificed as much as I did to protect your corrupt and misled lives. You don't deserve Azrael!" He attempts to murder the Scarecrow, although Scarecrow simply isn't capable of feeling the fear that Black Lanterns feed on, thus is practically invisible to Azrael. Personalities Due to the effects of "The System," Jean-Paul Valley developed a sort of split personality; Himself and Azrael. While Jean-Paul Valley was kind, gentle, and could be described as a "computer geek," Azrael was irritable, violent, and vengeful. This contrast was strongly evident in this respect: As the sect that conditioned him was a largely medieval organization, other members of the Batman Family would notice that occasionally Azrael's solutions to problems would ignore easier actions he could have taken using modern technology. For example, during the events of "Contagion" where he had to deliver an antidote recipe into the quarantined Gotham City, he attempted a mad rush of the surrounding fences past the military, and did succeed; but meanwhile his accomplices simply e-mailed it to the hospitals. This is contradictory to his mindset as Jean-Paul, who would normally, as a student of programming, been very aware of the possibility of such a solution. He also had a smaller, less developed personality, which he began to regress into shortly before his death; Batman. During his time as Batman, Jean-Paul had developed a third personality that combined the intellect of Jean-Paul Valley and the bloodlust of Azrael, but lacked the empathy and compassion of Jean-Paul Valley. It has been theorized that Jean-Paul's continued mental illness was only due to emotional and familial neglect from either of his father, or Batman. | Powers = * : Raised in a test tube and put through various DNA experimentation in his fetal state, Jean-Paul's physiology allows him enhanced strength, speed and reflexes, and even durability. :* :* :* :* :* | Abilities = * * : Jean-Paul Valley studied Computer Programming at Gotham University. * : Mental programming from The System has led Azrael to become a vastly above-average hand-to-hand fighter. While not on the same skill-level as Batman, he has proven himself more than capable of handling most physical threats. This was mainly due to that fact that his full combat potential was limited by his easily exploited Mental Illness. Batman has asserted in the past that if not for this factor, Azrael could become a better fighter than him. * * * | Strength = * Superhuman Strength Jean-Paul has enhanced physical strength, superior to that of a peak human as Batman, and comparable to Deathstroke. Jean-Paul has been seen training with a one-handed 600 pound bench press; additionally, he's hefted a tree, and a car while underwater. | Weaknesses = * : The Sacred Order of St. Dumas purposefully built an almost split-personality into Jean-Paul Valley. While the "normal" persona of Jean-Paul Valley was quite passive and mild mannered, and had no seeming irregularities, the Azrael persona is much more ragingly violent, and believes itself to be the manifestation of an actual biblical angel of vengeance. Originally, he was only able to manifest his superhuman abilities while in the Azrael costume and mindset. Later in his career, although he was still plagued by inner demons, and often even hallucinations, he gained better control over his two conflicting personalities, including the ability to utilize Azrael's abilities while acting as Jean-Paul (See below for more details). | Equipment = * Kevlar Body-Armor | Transportation = | Weapons = * Flaming Sword * Projectile Blades * Flamethrowers | Notes = | Trivia = * The gauntlets used by Valley during his time as the Batman are now used by the Manhunter, Kate Spencer. * Prior to the return of Azrael in 2008, several minor events around the foreshadowed his comeback. Notes on the Chalkboard of time traveler Rip Hunter proclaim "Jean Paul Valley Lives!" , and later "Azrael comes and goes". There's also a minor behind the scenes cameo that can be seen during Gotham Underground. However, rather than Jean-Paul Valley as the chalkboard claimed, it is actually a different man underneath Azrael's hood. * Azrael once fought the Punisher, but lost. * In his civilian identity, Jean-Paul wore round glasses. * Oracle frequently flirted with Jean-Paul, and Chuck Kim confirmed in a question and answer session found in Azrael Vol 1 35 that she had a crush on him. * Although Jean-Paul Valley once stated that he and his father shared the same name, , other sources indicated that his father's name was actually just "Ludovic Valley." * Jean-Paul Valley is also known as Az-Bat. | Recommended = | DC = | Wikipedia = Azrael (comics) | Links = * Azrael at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * The Religion of Azrael at Adherents * Azrael at Geocities * Azrael at thebatman.bravepages.com * Azrael at Batman: Yesterday, Today and Beyond * Azrael at Brave and the Bold * http://agentofthebat.tripod.com/azraeltb.html }} Category:Black Lantern Corps members Category:1992 Character Debuts Category:Azrael